Larmes de neige
by Fantasiette
Summary: Fantasio revient de sa dernière expédition. Mais quelque chose ne va pas: il est seul... Il va alors lutter contre l'atroce vérité, l'inacceptable absence de l'être qu'il aime le plus au monde.
1. Atroce vérité

Alors que le château de Champignac somnole doucement sous son blanc manteau de neige, un homme apparaît brusquement au portail de la cour. Grand, vêtu d'un long manteau sombre, il est très mince, et ses cheveux sont blonds. Sa tête est basse, et il marche doucement, trébuchant dans la neige épaisse. Ses yeux bleus sont vides, son visage semble fatigué et las. Fantasio, car c'était bien lui, était épuisé et désespérément triste. Il revenait d'un long et dangereux voyage, où Spirou et lui avaient du enquêter sur la disparition d'un scientifique spécialisé dans le domaine du nucléaire. Cet homme était désormais en parfaite sécurité, et techniquement, la mission était accomplie. Mais Fantasio était anéanti, car c'était un survivant…

En effet, Spirou était mort.

Spirou est mort.

Ces mots résonnaient encore et encore dans son cerveau, déchirant son cœur, lacérant son âme. Et alors qu'il marchait lentement vers le château, il ne désirait qu'une chose : être mort à la place de Spirou. Dans son esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejouer la terrible scène, encore et encore. Le jeune homme traîné au sommet de la falaise, alors que lui-même, loin de lui, luttait contre les soldats qui lui emprisonnaient les poignets :  
« Non…Non ! Pas lui, s'il vous plaît. Je vous en supplie, prenez-moi ! PRENEZ-MOI, BANDE DE SALAUDS ! NON ! » Criait-il. Au loin, il pouvait voir la crinière rouge qu'il chérissait tant étinceler au le soleil, une dernière fois, tel un cri de vie éternel, un défi lancé à la mort.

Puis le moment vint, et en l'espace d'une seconde qui parut durer une éternité à Fantasio, Spirou tomba au son des fusils, déchirant le cœur du blond. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol, faisant écho au mouvement de son âme sœur qui tombait dans les eaux capricieuses. Il poussa un long cri de désespoir, pleurant comme jamais auparavant. La douleur fut si profonde qu'elle en devint physique, et Fantasio crut qu'il allait devenir fou d'horreur.  
« NOOOOOON ! Spirouuu ! Mon amour… Oh mon dieu…. » hurlait-il, son corps tremblant, son cœur dégringolant dans le plus noir des abîmes.

« Mon seul amour…. »

Depuis ce moment, Fantasio n'avait plus été qu'une coquille vide, aspirant à la mort, perdu dans un monde sans Spirou. Son cœur était toujours plein de larmes, pourtant ses yeux demeuraient secs, n'ayant plus rien à verser. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot pendant des semaines, se nourrissant à peine, souffrant chaque minute de chaque jour. Et, jour après jour, ils l'avaient interrogé, croyant que tuer Spirou détruirait Fantasio assez pour le faire parler. Mais ils avaient eu tort : Fantasio était loin, très loin, et sa souffrance était si intense que quoiqu'ils pouvaient lui faire, cela ne changeait absolument rien. Alors, ils s'étaient lassés et avaient fini par le laisser partir. Dans son état, il n'était d'aucune menace. Il ne se souvenait même pas de sa durée d'emprisonnement, ni de sa libération, ni de la manière dont il rentra chez lui.

Leur maison lui avait semblé terriblement vide, comme son cœur. Au premier abord, il s'était demandé s'il aurait la force d'y entrer. Quand il s'y décida finalement, il erra lentement dans le hall, dans le salon, la cuisine…. Avant d'atteindre leur chambre.  
Là, l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la maison entière parut encore plus glacée, et Fantasio réalisa soudain que jusqu'au dernier moment, il avait espéré que tout cela n'était qu'un terrible cauchemar, que Spirou l'attendait à la maison, et qu'il chasserait bien vite d'un baiser ce rêve épouvantable.

Mais Spirou n'était pas là. Et il ne le serait plus jamais.

La vérité fut trop laide, trop atroce : Fantasio s'effondra brusquement sur le lit, et les larmes l'assaillirent de nouveau. Recroquevillé sur la couverture glacée, il déversa son infinie douleur, son corps entier secoué de tremblements. Pressant son visage dans les draps, il tenta avidement de s'abreuver du parfum autrefois si cher, encore une fois, une dernière fois, car il craignait plus que tout qu'il ne finisse par s'évaporer dans sa mémoire. Mais il n'y parvint pas, et son chagrin se transforma en colère froide. Il se redressa, et hurla :  
« C'est injuste ! C'EST MOI QUE VOUS AURIEZ DU PRENDRE ! »  
Sur ces mots, il entra dans un accès de rage absolue, et brisa tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, en hurlant comme un dément. Non, c'était trop insupportable, trop injuste. Envoyant valdinguer chaises et miroirs, Fantasio se battait comme un lion, refusant d'accepter cette insoutenable vérité, cette absence si tangible.  
Mais après ce combat d'une violence inouïe, épuisé, il tomba à genoux et écarta les bras, les yeux rivés au plafond.  
« Allez…. Prenez-moi… Mais faites qu'il revienne. S'il vous plaît….S'il vous plaît…. »  
Haletant, il attendit un moment, la fatigue et le désespoir le poussant presque à croire qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un, là haut, écoutant sa peine.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

Et Spirou ne revint pas.

Désespéré, mais vaincu, écrasé soudain par la réalité cruelle de sa perte, Fantasio se recroquevilla sur le sol, et, après avoir sangloté pendant des heures, il sombra finalement dans le sommeil.


	2. Le dernier ami

Fantasio passa deux jours prostré au sol, dormant et se réveillant, et pleurant jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme et rêve de Spirou, et ainsi de suite. Il aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais, seulement pour pouvoir revoir Spirou dans ses rêves, avant que son visage ne s'efface à jamais de ses souvenirs. Mais le matin du troisième jour, Fantasio prit une décision : il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette maison. Il avait besoin d'un ami. Et les seuls amis qui lui restaient étaient le Comte de Champignac et Spip, qui était resté avec Pacôme, à Champignac.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la lourde porte de chêne du château, il tira la sonnette.  
Quand le Comte ouvrit, il sursauta, et les deux hommes restèrent à moment face à face, sans un mot.  
« Sabre de bois, Fantasio…. », finit par lâcher le Comte.  
Profondément ému, le Comte ne put s'en empêcher, et il serra Fantasio contre lui, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues ridées.  
« Mon garçon…Mon cher ami…. »  
Fantasio ne put émettre un son. Il était vide. Tellement vide…

Finalement, le vieil homme emporta Fantasio dans le salon, et l'installa dans le canapé. Puis il s'en fut dans la cuisine, dont il revint avec une grande tasse de thé fumante, qu'il plaça entre les mains désemparées de Fantasio. Puis il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil :  
« Par tous les saints, vous êtes vivant…. » lâcha-t-il  
Mais Fantasio ne lui permit pas de se réjouir trop vite.  
« Spirou…. Spirou est mort, monsieur le Comte ».  
Ces mots lui firent l'effet de lances enflammées plongeant au plus profond de son cœur, déchiquetant son âme. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur, et son visage se tordit en une grimace, alors qu'il essuyait une larme menaçant de couler de son œil gauche. Le Comte ne répondit pas. Alors, tout en s'accrochant à la chaleur réconfortante de la tasse, et en fixant ses chaussures, Fantasio commença à raconter au Comte leur aventure, la dernière aventure qu'il avait eu l'honneur de partager avec Spirou.

« Comme vous le savez, Spirou et moi, commença-t-il, grimaçant au nom de son bien-aimé, nous avions décidé d'enquêter sur la disparition du docteur Nutshell, qui travaille dans le nucléaire. Après quelques mois, nous avons finalement réussi à le localiser : il avait été fait prisonnier par un puissant général serbe, qui voulait utiliser ses recherches afin de construire une arme révolutionnaire qu'il pourrait ensuite utiliser notamment contre son non moins puissant voisin, la Russie. Spirou et moi avons réussi à le libérer après de nombreuses batailles, et nous l'avons caché. Mais alors que j'essayais de joindre l'ambassade en France afin de pouvoir sortir du pays en vie, je suis bêtement tombé dans une embuscade, et j'ai été fait prisonnier. »

Fantasio marqua une pause, puis reprit :  
« Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, Spirou a décidé de venir me délivrer : mais c'était précisément là ce qu'attendait le général, et aussi intelligent que soit Spirou (le Comte nota l'utilisation du présent), le général l'a piégé quand même. Ils nous ont enfermés et torturés pendant des jours pour nous faire avouer la cachette du docteur, mais aucun de nous n'a parlé. »

Nouvel arrêt. Il arrivait au pire moment de son histoire.  
« Alors ils ont utilisé une autre tactique… Ils ont pris Spirou, l'ont amené au sommet d'une falaise et…. »  
Les larmes étaient revenues, et coulaient librement sur son visage :  
« Ils ont emmené Spirou et….Bon sang, c'est tellement dur..., sanglota-t-il, ils l'ont pris et…. »  
Il ne put se résoudre à le dire. La terrible vérité restait coincée dans sa gorge. Il posa la tasse sur la table basse, et enfoui son visage dans ses mains, sanglotant douloureusement :  
« Ils m'ont forcé à regarder…Je n'ai rien pu faire… Ils l'ont tué. Ils ont tué l'homme avec qui j'ai passé toute ma fichue vie, le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé. Son corps est tombé dans l'eau, et il est perdu à jamais…. »  
Ses sanglots gagnèrent en violence, et il déversa toute sa souffrance dans ses mains. Le Comte se leva et vint s'asseoir près de lui, les yeux humides. Posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule tremblante, il lui dit doucement :  
« Là…Là, fiston…. Dites-moi quelque chose, mon ami. Ai-je raison lorsque je dis que vous étiez placé relativement loin du lieu de l'exécution, et que vous n'aviez aucun moyen de voir le visage de Spirou, alors que vous avez distinctement pu distinguer ses cheveux roux ? » il demanda très sérieusement.  
Fantasio leva ses yeux inondés sur le visage bienveillant de Pacôme :  
« Mille tonnerres, mais comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ? »  
Le comte sourit :  
« Parce qu'il me l'a dit ».  
Fantasio lui rendit son regard, sans comprendre.  
« Que voulez-vous dire ? »  
Le sourire du Comte s'élargit :  
« Je veux dire, mon cher Fantasio, que Spirou est en vie. »


	3. Trompeuses apparences

Estomaqué, Fantasio ne put émettre un son. Il continuait à fixer le Comte, se demandant s'il avait fini par perdre totalement la tête, où s'il s'agissait là de la plaisanterie la plus monstrueuse de tous les temps.  
« Nom d'une pipe, mais qu'est-ce que vous dites, Monsieur le Comte ? J'ai vu Spirou mourir, bon sang !  
- Tuuttuut. Ah, je vous demande bien pardon très cher, ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit.  
- Mais enfin vous êtes fou, mille millions, j'ai dit….  
- S'il vous plaît, Fantasio, écoutez-moi. Vous m'avez confirmé que vous ne pouviez voir le visage de Spirou depuis l'endroit où vous vous trouviez.  
- Mais ses cheveux, ses vêtements….Je sais que c'était lui ! » cria Fantasio.  
Le Comte sourit de nouveau :  
« C'était un coup monté, mon ami. Maintenant écoutez-moi ».  
Fermement, il replaça la tasse de thé dans les mains de Fantasio, alors que le reporter le regardait comme s'il était complètement fou.

« Il y a deux mois, Spirou est venu frapper à ma porte. Il était dans le même état que vous : il a fondu en larmes et m'a tout raconté. Comment vous avez été tous les deux capturés et torturés, et surtout comment vous avez été tué sous ses yeux impuissants.  
- QUOI ?  
- Un instant, Fantasio. Je vais tout vous expliquer, prenez patience. Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé raconter une nouvelle fois cette pénible histoire avant de vous avouer la vérité. Mais je devais être sûr, et je sais maintenant que vos exécutions étaient toutes deux fausses. C'était une gigantesque mise en scène conçue pour vous briser, vous faire perdre le contrôle et vous faire avouer tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais ils n'ont pas su mesurer la profondeur, la force de votre amour l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'ont pas pensé que le fait de vous faire croire mutuellement à la mort de l'autre n'aurait pour conséquence que de vous enfermer dans un silence d'autant plus grand. »  
Fantasio demeura silencieux. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Par dessus-tout, il avait peur d'y croire, car une telle désillusion, il le savait, lui serait fatale.  
« Ce qui m'a convaincu, continua le Comte, c'est que vos deux exécutions ont été mises en place de la même manière, selon le même schéma, et vous avez tous deux reconnu distinctement une chose en particulier : la couleur de vos cheveux, étincelant dans le soleil. De plus, comme je peux le voir à votre doigt, vous portez l'anneau de Spirou. Ou du moins, sa réplique. Exactement comme Spirou porte la vôtre. Tout cela faisait partie de leur machination. »  
Fantasio fut complètement abasourdi. Le Comte avait raison : le jour de l'exécution, ils lui avaient donné ce qu'il pensait être l'anneau de Spirou :  
« Puisse-t-il vous rappeler ce que votre silence a coûté », lui avaient-ils lancé.  
Lors de leur sixième anniversaire, Spirou et lui avaient acheté deux anneaux identiques, et ils avaient fait le serment de les porter jusqu'à leur mort, comme une preuve éternelle de leur lien indestructible. Depuis ce moment, aucun d'eux ne l'avait jamais retiré, et Fantasio avait été anéanti lorsqu'il avait reçu celui de Spirou, car cela ne faisait que renforcer la réalité de sa mort.

« Où est-il, Monsieur le Comte ? demanda Fantasio d'une voix blanche.  
- Ah… J'y venais. » dit le Comte d'un ton embarrassé.  
Fantasio retint son souffle, redoutant d'entendre ce que Pacôme avait à dire :  
« Il est parti il y a deux jours, et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Il avait l'habitude de marcher pendant des heures, mais il revenait toujours à ma tombée de la nuit. Je suis inquiet. »  
A ce moment, on de petits coups frénétiques furent frappés à la vitre du salon :  
« Spip ! Enfin ! Je lui avais demandé de veiller sur Spirou. », s'exclama le Comte.  
Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et lorsque le petit écureuil vit Fantasio, il s'arrêta net, puis sauta dans ses mains, couinant de bonheur :  
« Salut Spip, oui, c'est bon de te revoir aussi, mon vieux ».  
Heureusement, Spip était resté avec le Comte pendant leur voyage. Mais lorsque Spirou était revenu seul, il avait compris que Fantasio ne reviendrait plus, et il en avait été très affecté. Par conséquent, il pressa son museau contre la peau de Fantasio, qui le serra doucement contre lui. Mais bientôt, il leva l'écureuil au niveau de ses yeux bleus, et lui demanda :  
« Spip, dis moi, où est Spirou ? »  
L'animal sauta de ses mains et tomba au sol, couinant, décrivant une scène que les deux hommes ne purent comprendre. Désespéré, l'écureuil courut à la porte du salon, les enjoignant à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque, et regardèrent Spip grimper au sommet de la plus haute étagère.

Et soudain, ils comprirent.

« Sabre de bois….  
- C'est pas vrai…. La vieille Tour….. » souffla Fantasio, anéanti.


	4. Le chant du cygne

Spirou était si fatigué, si las, qu'il sentait à peine le vent glacé lui mordre le visage, ou la neige épaisse tomber sur lui. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans l'horizon blanc, toile vierge sur laquelle la mort de Fantasio ne cessait d'être dépeinte par une main cruelle. Dans sa paume droite se trouvait l'anneau de Fantasio, le seul objet qui lui restait de l'homme qu'il avait aimé plus que tout au monde. Quand il avait été relâché, Spirou avait senti qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller à part le château du Comte, où ce dernier et Spip l'attendaient. Pendant tout le voyage de retour, il s'était demandé comment il allait bien pouvoir leur annoncer la terrible nouvelle, alors que lui-même ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter.

Alors qu'il contemplait la beauté sereine du paysage sous la neige, Spirou réfléchissait. Chaque nuit, depuis son retour, il faisait le même rêve, dans lequel Fantasio mourait en criant son nom, appelant à l'aide. Mais une douzaine de nuits auparavant, il avait fait un autre rêve. Fantasio lui était apparu tel un ange, plus beau que jamais, ses yeux calmes et sereins. Spirou était tombé à genoux, pleurant de rage :  
« J'ai échoué…. Je n'ai pas su te sauver ! Tu es mort par ma faute… »  
Fantasio s'était agenouillé devant lui, et avait doucement placé un doigt sous son menton, enjoignant Spirou à le regarder :  
« Non, mon amour, non…, dit-il. Chéri, regarde-moi. »  
Spirou avait levé ses yeux pleins de larmes sur ce visage tant aimé :  
« Spirou, rien de tout cela n'est ta faute. C'est moi qui ai été assez stupide pour tomber dans cette embuscade.  
- J'aurais du te sauver… Je suis un incapable, un misérable… »  
Fantasio embrassa son front :  
« Mon amour, écoute-moi. Tu dois être fort…  
- Oh non, pas de ça…  
- Je suis sérieux, Spirou. Tu es jeune. Je t'en prie, ne gâche pas ta vie pour moi. »  
Spirou lui décocha un regard noir :  
« Et comment suis-je supposé vivre sans toi ? Je t'aime, nom de nom, je t'ai toujours aimé, aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Je ne peux pas faire ça, Fantasio, tu entends ? Je ne peux pas… Non, je… »  
Fantasio l'attira dans ses bras, et le serra avec force, le berçant pour le calmer :  
« Chuuuut… Allons, allons….Là, calme-toi….Tu le dois, mon cœur. Fais-le pour moi, d'accord ? »  
Spirou aurait tout donné pour que ce moment dure à jamais, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, et déjà Fantasio s'évanouissait autour de lui. Ses bras, sa poitrine, ses mains, qui faisaient autrefois partie de sa vie, l'abandonnaient, le laissaient seul, pour toujours :  
« Ne t'en vas pas….  
- Je le dois, Spirou, répondit Fantasio, sa voix semblant déjà trop lointaine.  
- Fantasio, s'il te plaît…. Je t'aime tellement… Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas…  
- Ne nous oublie pas, mon amour. Je serai toujours avec toi, aussi longtemps que tu te souviendras de nous. Je t'aime, Spirou, à jamais. »  
Et il disparut, laissant Spirou seul dans le noir, serrant ses bras autour de lui, tenant encore le fantôme de Fantasio.

« Ne me laisse pas…. »

« J'ai essayé, Fantasio. »  
La voix de Spirou semblait faible, vulnérable, dans le vent froid et mugissant.  
« J'ai essayé, comme tu me l'as demandé. J'ai essayé de vivre sans toi. »  
Nouvelle pause. La neige continua de tomber sur lui, imperturbable.  
« Je ne peux pas. »  
Une larme coula sur sa joue, et il baissa la tête. Puis il se redressa de nouveau, et s'adressa encore au vent :  
« Tu m'as dit que je devais être fort. Mais la force, je ne l'ai plus…. »  
Le vent mugit, des voix semblèrent résonner dans les airs. Une nouvelle larme glissa sur le visage de Spirou :  
« …car elle me venait de toi, tu étais ma force, Fantasio. »  
Un sanglot monta dans sa gorge :  
« Tout me manque chez toi, dit-il, ses joues humides gelant dans le froid, ton rire me manque, ta voix chantant sous la douche le matin me manque, le son de tes pas alors que tu fais du café me manque, l'odeur de ta pipe quand tu lis me manque, le son de tes doigts courant sur le clavier lorsque tu écris me manque, la vue de tes clés que tu as encore oubliées sur le guéridon, et que je sais que tu vas revenir chercher en râlant me manque, ou encore….. »  
Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, envahie par l'émotion.  
« Tes lèvres sur mes yeux lorsque tu te lèves me manquent, tes bras autour de moi lorsque je viens au lit tard dans la nuit me manquent, t'embrasser pendant que tu dors me manque, te réchauffer quand tu as froid me manque. Tes caprices et tes colères me manquent, ta maladresse et tes gaffes perpétuelles, ton obstination et tes blagues idiotes, tellement idiotes, dans les pires situations… ».

Submergé par les souvenirs, Spirou finit par craquer, et il se mit à sangloter sous la neige.  
« Tu me manques Fantasio. Bon sang, ce que tu me manques…. ».  
Portant l'anneau à ses lèvres, il l'embrassa longuement, le noyant de ses larmes.  
« Tu me manques chaque fichue seconde, de chaque fichue minute, de chaque fichue heure, de chaque satané jour. Alors je te le redemande encore une fois : comment est-ce que je suis sensé vivre avec la douleur ? Comment puis-je vivre sans toi, alors que tu as été à mes côtés, aussi longtemps que je me souvienne ? Comment puis-je vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas là, où je ne peux pas entendre ton rire, et sentir ton parfum ? Comment puis-je vivre alors que je sais que je ne cesserai jamais, jamais de t'aimer, Fantasio ?  
Les voix dans le ciel continuèrent leur complainte, mais ne répondirent pas.

Alors Spirou referma sa main sur l'anneau, et leva la tête vers les cieux, défiant les nuages :  
« Je ne veux pas d'une vie, Fantasio, si tu n'es pas là pour la partager avec moi. »  
Les voix dans le vent semblèrent crier son nom.  
« Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Je n'ai jamais eu peur. La mort est de loin plus charitable qu'une vie entière passée à souffrir ton absence, qu'une vie insipide et vide, car privée de ton existence.»  
Sur ces mots, il grimpa sur le parapet, et étendit les bras :  
« Alors me voilà, Fantasio. Je viens à toi. Et cette fois, personne ne m'arrêtera ».

Et lentement, tel un oiseau prenant son dernier envol vers la liberté, il se pencha en avant, et se laissa glisser dans le vide.


	5. Le serment

Fantasio se rua hors du château, le Comte sur ses talons. Ils se jetèrent dans la turbotraction, et Fantasio fit rugir le moteur, enclenchant le mode « vol » :  
« Nous n'irons pas loin si nous roulons dans toute cette neige », maugréa-t-il.  
Alors que le Comte attachait nerveusement sa ceinture, Fantasio fit sortir la voiture du garage dans la cour, puis plongea vers la forêt de Champignac.  
« Monsieur le Comte, pensez vous que Spirou soit vraiment capable de se suicider ? »  
Pacôme soupira :  
« Je sais que cela ne lui ressemble guère, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Il a à peine prononcé un mot en deux mois. Je pense que son chagrin est trop profond, et Dieu sait que la douleur peut pousser les personnes les plus braves à commettre les actes les plus désespérés. »  
Fantasio ne répondit pas, mais écrasa l'accélérateur.  
La neige était trop épaisse, et ils manquèrent plusieurs fois d'entrer en collision avec les arbres :  
« Fantasio, passez en pilote automatique ! »  
Le blond obéit à contrecœur, et cria :  
« Direction : la vieille tour de Champignac ! »  
La voiture enregistra les instructions, et plongea encore plus vite entre les arbres :  
« Plus vite…. PLUS VITE ! cria Fantasio  
- Sac à papieeeer…. » gémit le Comte.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la Tour. C'était une ruine d'époque médiévale, construite par l'ancêtre du Comte, le seigneur Hippolyte de Champignac. Fantasio sortit de la voiture comme un diable de sa boîte, et plaça sa main en visière sur ses yeux. Là, son cœur se glaça : il pouvait distinctement voir une forme humaine au sommet de la tour. Dans son esprit, l'image de Spirou dégringolant de la falaise apparut de nouveau, et il hurla :  
« Non…Non ! Pas encore ! »  
Il se rua à l'intérieur de la tour et entreprit d'escalader les marches, criant le nom de Spirou. Mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas entendre. Fantasio jeta toutes ses forces dans l'ascension, infinie, de ces marches.  
« Spirou, Spirou je t'en prie ! Attends ! »

Au pied de la tour, le Comte criait lui aussi, et faisait de grands gestes pour attirer l'attention de Spirou, mais en vain. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'horizon, et il tenait quelque chose dans sa main, s'adressant au vent.  
« Spirou ! Spirou ! » appelait inlassablement le Comte.  
Mais soudain, le jeune homme grimpa sur le parapet.  
« Oh seigneur, c'est horrible. Spirou ne faites pas ça ! Fantasio, sac à vinyles, dépêchez vous de monter sur cette satanée tour ! » s'exclama le Comte.  
Mais alors il devint muet d'horreur, car Spirou avait étendu les bras dans les airs.

A ce moment, le Comte sut qu'il était trop tard.

Ses poumons brûlaient, ses jambes et ses bras hurlaient, mais rien ne pouvait arrêter Fantasio. Hurlant le nom de son compagnon, inlassablement, il escaladait les marches de cette tour diabolique. A présent, il pouvait entendre le vent, et celui-ci portait la voix qu'il connaissait si bien, et son cœur se remplit lentement d'un mélange d'indicible espoir et d'ultime terreur à l'idée d'arriver trop tard. Il ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Pendant des mois, il avait rêvé de ce moment, il avait prié des centaines de fois un dieu en qui il n'avait jamais cru pour que Spirou revienne, il avait été prêt à sacrifier sa vie et tout ce qu'il avait pour le revoir encore une fois. Et maintenant que l'amour de sa vie se trouvait juste à quelques mètres au dessus de lui…. Non, c'était trop cruel :  
« Si Spirou meurt, cette fois, je mourrai avec lui », déclara-t-il sur un ton de défi.  
Enfin, il déboucha au sommet de la tour, et glissa dans la neige. Tombant sur les genoux, il le vit enfin, et son cœur s'arrêta. Spirou était là, le dos tourné. Il avait grimpé sur le parapet, et étendu les bras comme un aigle. Il allait tomber.

Quand Spirou sentit qu'il tombait en avant, il ferma les yeux et invoqua de toutes ses forces le visage de Fantasio. Mais soudain, alors que ses pieds avaient presque quitté la pierre, les voix dans le ciel se transformèrent en un véritable cri de désespoir, et quelqu'un le saisit par sa ceinture avec une force inouïe. Spirou fut violemment tiré en arrière, et il tomba lourdement sur le dos. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se demander ce qui lui était arrivé que deux bras l'enveloppèrent dans une étreinte si puissante qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Puis il entendit la voix, et là, il faillit s'évanouir de stupeur :  
« Je ne te perdrai pas encore une fois ! Tu m'entends ? PLUS JAMAIS ! » cria Fantasio.  
Enfouissant le visage de Spirou dans son épaule, Fantasio le serra de toutes ses forces, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il pouvait à peine y croire : jusqu'au dernier moment, il avait craint que tout cela ne soit encore qu'un énorme mensonge, qu'une impitoyable chimère.  
Spirou se dégagea finalement de son étreinte, et quand ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent les yeux azur, il ne put émettre un son. Lentement, bouche bée, il leva la main et caressa la joue humide de Fantasio :  
« C'est impossible…Nom de nom, est-ce que je suis déjà mort ? » murmura-t-il.  
Fantasio laissa échapper un sanglot :  
« Non, mon amour, tu n'es pas mort. Dieu soit loué, tu n'es pas mort…. Oh, mille millions de tonnerres, tu n'es pas mort…. »  
Et enserrant Spirou dans ses bras, il pressa ses lèvres trop longtemps orphelines sur celles, glacées, de Spirou, et il l'embrassa de tout son cœur.  
Spirou était en état de choc, mais lentement, il réalisa qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ses prières avaient été entendues. Fantasio était en vie. Il étouffa un hoquet contre les lèvres de Fantasio, et répondit avec passion à son baiser, pleurant et riant en même temps. Puis il prit le visage du blond dans ses mains, et ils se regardèrent comme s'ils contemplaient chacun le plus beau trésor de l'univers. Et Spirou explosa en larmes, tremblant violement :  
« Je croyais t'avoir perdu à jamais…, dit-il avec difficulté, hoquetant.  
- Oh, je sais…..Chuuuuut….. Je sais mon cœur, moi aussi j'ai eu peur.… Viens là. » répondit Fantasio.  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il projeta de nouveau Spirou dans ses bras, et pressa son visage contre sa poitrine. Là, il caressa ses cheveux, et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, bénissant ces larmes qu'il sentait couler sur la peau de son torse, faisant écho à celles qui dévalaient ses propres joues.  
« Mon amour…ma vie… C'est fini, maintenant. Nous sommes de nouveau réunis. Rien ni personne ne nous séparera plus jamais, je te le promets », dit-il de sa voix grave.  
Spirou ne put répondre. S'accrochant à Fantasio, il était complètement submergé par l'émotion. Soudain, Fantasio réalisa que les larmes n'étaient pas les seules responsables des tremblements de Spirou :  
« Oh, tonnerre de tonnerre, chéri, tu es complètement glacé. Tiens, mets ça ».  
Il desserra ses bras et retira son grand manteau, avec lequel il enveloppa les épaules frémissantes de Spirou, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, chassant ses larmes. Spirou sourit et répondit à son baiser, avant de blottir son visage dans son cou :  
« Nom de nom, je n'arrive pas à y croire….c'est un miracle… » , murmura-t-il.  
Fantasio le serra encore plus fort, s'efforçant de le protéger du vent glacé, chassant la neige de ses cheveux roux.

« Par tous les champignons de Champignac ! » s'exclama une voix derrière eux.  
Ils levèrent tous deux la tête : le Comte, au prix d'un effort surhumain, avait finalement eu raison des maudites marches de la tour.  
« J'ai cru le pire », dit-il, s'effondrant dans la neige, mort de fatigue.  
- C'est fini maintenant, Monsieur le Comte. Nous allons bien, nous sommes saufs. Tous les deux », répondit Fantasio, emprisonnant toujours Spirou contre lui.  
Mais celui-ci se dégagea de sa douce prison :  
« Mais comment, comment diable est-ce possible ? Je… Je t'ai vu mourir ! Et…. Qu'en est-il de ceci ? »  
Il montra l'anneau à Fantasio, qui sourit et montra à son tour l'anneau qu'il croyait être celui de Spirou :  
« Tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade. Ce sont des copies. Ils voulaient nous rendre fous, nous anéantir pour nous faire parler et avouer où était le docteur Nutshell ».  
Spirou garda le silence pendant un temps :  
« Mais comment… Je ne comprends pas.  
- C'est normal, Spirou, ne t'en fais pas. Pacôme va tout t'expliquer. Maintenant viens, rentrons chez nous.  
- C'est ça les enfants, retournons au château. Mes vieux os ne sont plus faits pour toutes ces péripéties ! »  
Spirou regarda les deux copies, puis sembla prendre une décision. Il se leva, et retourna vers les créneaux. Inquiet, Fantasio le suivit :  
« Spirou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
Le jeune homme se retourna et caressa le visage soucieux de Fantasio :  
« Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, je tire tout simplement un trait sur toute cette histoire. A jamais »  
Et dans un geste ample, il jeta les anneaux maudits dans le vide, où ils tombèrent comme lui-même serait tombé si Fantasio ne l'avait pas retenu juste à temps. Puis il prit les mains de Fantasio, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Fantasio :  
« Je ne laisserai jamais rien ni personne te faire du mal. Tu m'entends Fantasio ? J'en fais le serment. Je viens de vivre les deux mois les plus atroces de toute ma vie. Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais revivre ça. »  
Fantasio prit son visage en coupe :  
« Et je ne laisserai, moi non plus, jamais quiconque ou quoi que ce soit t'arracher à moi. Moi aussi, j'ai vécu un véritable enfer. Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre ».  
Ils scellèrent leur vœu par un long baiser, puis s'en furent rejoindre le Comte. Se tenant la main, ils se sentaient plus forts que jamais, car ils étaient de nouveau réunis pour la vie. 


End file.
